


sunshine

by kiss_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, F/F, Oops?, i think, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me/pseuds/kiss_me
Summary: in which you’re dying and natasha doesn’t know how to deal with it
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: angst - major character death (spoiler its you)

The steady beeping in the room provided a steady rhythm to distract you from your fate. You had known for a while, of course you did. You had the best medical care money could buy (perks of knowing The Tony Stark), yet, nothing ever seemed to ever be in your favour. Not asking Gen McKinnon to prom senior year, not your biology exam in 10th grade, and… well… not even your life.

The doctors said two weeks… two- at most, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t fathom or comprehend the thought that you wouldn’t be here in two weeks.

Letting out a breath, you shuddered. That news was told two weeks ago… you were sick, you could tell it was almost time. Your girlfriend held your hand, right beside your bed, your bleary eyes could just make out the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Nat…”

Your shaking hand moved up to wipe the tears off her face, she grabbed it, intertwining your fingers once more, kissing your hand.

“It’s okay… I’ll be okay… we’ll be okay… I promise. You can’t get rid of me that fast, you’re pretty much stuck with me until the end baby.”

You smiled tiredly up at her, the salty tears clung to your face uncomfortably.

Natasha let out a small whimper, as you clung tighter to her hand. Her fiery, red hair fell into her face.

“I love you… so fucking much… you don’t even know.”

“Nat… baby, I love you too.”

Silence enveloped the room, a heavy atmosphere- almost as if you were stuck in space with no oxygen- to you, it felt like it, your chest was heavy, and your eyelids weren’t fairing any better. Letting them shut for just a second, relief flooded through your hazy mind, and just as you shut them a voice broke out of the silence.

“Hey baby, I need you to keep your eyes open… can you please do that for me?”

“Mmh, m’ just tired Nat, think m’ just gonna take a nap real quick. Will you sing to me?”

Letting out a stiff yawn, “Just need you to sing please, miss your voice.”

Natasha wiped the tears running down her cheeks before cupping your face in her hand, her other holding your hand tightly. Letting out an anxious breath, she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath she looked at your almost lifeless body on the bed.

“Okay baby… get some rest, I’ll always be here for you no matter what, I love you.”

Placing a kiss on your forehead, your lips turned up into a slight smile, waiting for her to start singing. You used the last of your energy to mutter, unbeknownst to the both of you, the last five words of your life.

“I love you too Nat.”

**“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms**

**** _Natasha smiled as you cuddled further into her arms, you had just got back from a two-month mission and you were absolutely drained. You smiled brightly, but ever so tiredly at Natasha._

 **_"_ ** _I’m so glad I’m here with you right now, you have no idea how much I missed you.”_

**_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried_ **

_Natasha woke up in a cold sweat, panting, sitting up she looked frantically around the room. Her eyes fell to your sleeping form, you looked, oddly peaceful considering what you had been through the last few days._

_The hospital room brought little joy, but she had not seen you without a furrow or crease in your eyebrow for the past few days, it was nice._

_She smiled a little… a little bittersweet smile, and of course bad things happen to good people, people who didn’t deserve it, and you definitely don’t deserve it, and with a bitter smile and tears rolling down her cheeks, she kissed your forehead before laying down, holding you tightly and continuing to cry silently._

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

_Natasha let out a frustrated huff of breath, she had been stuck with the task of training new recruits, and she was 100% done, and ready for a mountain to fall on top of her. Opening the door to her apartment she heard rustling. Pulling out her gun, she rolled her eyes, now was totally not the time._

_Upon entering she was met with the sight of you smiling wildly at her underneath a blanket fort, lights strung up and the smell of homecooked foods wafting out from underneath the covers._

_"_ _Come on Nat! I’ve got snacks and we’re gonna watch SpongeBob, it’s my turn to choose, remember?! So get your boots off and come cuddle me. I demand cuddles!”_

_Natasha shook her head softly at you, moving to kick her boots off, she made her way to where you were laying down, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead she pulled you into her lap._

_“Okay, you big baby,” pressing a kiss to your cheek, “I’ll watch SpongeBob with you,” this time a chaste kiss to your lips, “only… and only, because I love you.”_

_You let out an amused giggle,_

_“Uh huh, sure, you totally don’t love SpongeBob as much as I do,” You cuddled into her chest, letting out a content sigh, “ love you too Tasha.”_

**_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_Nat was sitting on the couch, watching Netflix, while you were in the kitchen making dinner. Natasha would’ve helped, but… after previous events- that shall NOT be talked about… you had permanently banned her from ever using any kitchen utensil, or appliance every again. Getting up, and making her way towards the kitchen, Natasha stopped- admiring you, as you softly sang along to music._

_Moving to stand behind you, she wrapped her arms around your waist._

_“You know I could help you, right?”_

_Y_ _ou had made a face, bursting out in laughter._

_“Yes, because that went so well last time.”_

_Natasha pouted, retracting her arms into herself as she crossed them over her chest and turned away from you._

_You let out a quiet snicker, turning around to coo at her softly in a babyish voice._

_“I’m sorry honey but, you just can’t cook, how bout we leave the cooking to me, and the saving of world to you, yeah?”_

**_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same_ **

_You smiled at Natasha from across the table, giggling slightly, as you continued to sip the wine you had._

_"_ _What are you giggling at? Huh?” Natasha questioned dramatically, shooting you a playful glare._

 _Y_ _ou continued to giggle, your voice slightly muffled from the glass still pressed against your lips._

_“You got sauce on your cheek.”_

_Quickly leaning over, you swiped your tongue over her cheek, leaning back into your chair with a bright smile._

_“You… you…”_

_Natasha blushed bright red, her mouth hung open._

**_But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day_ **

_Your chest rose and fell steadily, your face squished against the pillow as you slept. Natasha sat next to you, moving your hair out of you face._

_You let out a quiet groan, pulling the blanket around tighter._

_Natasha smiled, kissing your head, she looked up at the ceiling, letting out an anxious breath._

_“Please don’t leave me… I love you.”_

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

_“NATASHA ROMANOFF! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!”_

_A distance voice yelled from the corridors, before a figure came barrelling into the room._

_Tony pushed his chair back, to look down at Natasha who was currently hiding under his desk, letting a smirk come across his face he spoke in an accented voice._

_“A lover’s quarrel?” He sang out._

_"_ _Why do you think I’m here, I’m hiding, I ate the last of her gummy bears.”_

_Natasha climbed out from under the desk, dusting herself off before a body collided with her, throwing her off balance. She grabbed them, ready to throw them into the wall before she recognised your scent._

_“You ate my gummy bears.” You mumbled into her shoulder._

_“My poor gummy bears, they were gonna be in my tummy, now they’re in yours.” You pouted._

_“I’m sure if you kiss me you can still taste it.” Natasha smiled, hugging you tighter._

**_You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_"_ _Hey Tasha? Can you promise me one thing?”_

_“Yeah of course darling.” She smiles softly back at you- her eyes wet with unshed tears._

_You’ll take care of yourself no matter what right?”_

_“Don’t-”_

_She stared at you, eyes hard- guarded with raging emotion._

_“Don’t say it like something bad is going to happen to you- it won’t, I won’t let it happen.”_

_Her face softened once again- her muscles relaxing slightly as you ran your thumb along her cheek- swiping the stray tear that slipped out._

_“Oh Tasha- I love you so much.”_

_Her hand reached up to grasp yours tightly, moving it away to kiss your hand._

_“Okay my love- one day at a time.”_


End file.
